Kurama's secret!
by ANIMELUVER2008
Summary: Kurama's secret is revealed, Kagome has something to do about it... collection of interconnected oneshots... KagomeKurama pairing.... please read n review....
1. Kurama's secret revealed!

Kurama's secret!!

_**A/N: Hi!!! This is a oneshot with the pairing KagomeKurama…. This idea just came to my mind suddenly and I couldn't take it out any other way so here you go. It might be short but enjoy!!! Also I'm not putting any descriptions so please bear with me….**_

ENJOY!!!

In the spirit realm, Koenma was working on stamping his papers, grumbling a bit when a new stack was brought to him by his assistant, George, a blue ogre demon.

He continued with his stamping after grumbling a bit, but jumped when his siren started ringing, signaling that there was a new mission for his spirit detectives.

"Botan" he called immediately. A blue haired, pink-eyed girl wearing a pink kimono, also known as the grim reaper, appeared through the doors to his office at once, saying, "Yes, Koenma sir"

"Call Yusuke and the others right now. There's a new mission for them." He replied to her. With a final "Yes sir" Botan mounted her oar and flew out towards her destination to do as directed to her. Soon enough she found Yusuke, a black-haired and brown-eyed half demon wearing a green school uniform, with his girlfriend Keiko, a girl with brown hair and dark-brown eyes, and Kuwabara, an orange haired, brown-eyed tall boy with a lot of spirit energy who were both wearing the blue school uniforms of Sarayashiki High, as they walked home from school, which Yusuke attended till the end, for once.

After Botan explained to them what had happened, Keiko insisted that she come along to hear the mission so that she can know what Yusuke has to do this time. Botan agreed though a bit reluctantly and told them to go find Kurama while she went to get Hiei from Genkai's place.

They agreed and knowing that Kurama might be in the park near his school, the three headed there. Botan on the other hand, flew over to get Hiei.

On reaching the park, they made their way to a secluded part of the park which few people knew about. That was the greenest part of the park but its entrance was hidden by a lot of bushes and trees.

As they reached the said bushes, they stopped in their tracks, completely shocked because of what they saw there. Under a huge tree in the clearing sat their two teammates- their red-haired, green-eyed friend, Kurama a.k.a. Suuichi Minamino and their newly added teammate, a girl with blue-hued black hair and sapphire blue eyes, Kagome Higurashi, both of them wearing the magenta uniform of Meiou High. Actually, Kagome was sitting with her back leaned against the tree trunk as she read a book while Kurama was laying down with his head on her lap.

Kurama had his eyes closed, seemingly asleep while Kagome held one of his hands. They all blinked in surprise at the serene look on both their faces; they all had no idea that Kagome and Kurama were together. They blinked a few times and looked at each other silently asking if they should disturb the couple or not.

However before they could decide on anything, they heard Kurama's smooth voice say, "What is it, Yusuke? Is there something you wanted?"

Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabara looked at the couple to see Kurama sitting up from his place looking at them questioningly. Kagome also had a questioning look on her face as she smiled at them. Kurama turned and sat with his back against the bark of the tree Kagome was leaning against and caught hold of her hand.

Before they could answer, Hiei and Botan appeared in the clearing as well. Botan seemed just as surprised as them, but Hiei, a fire apparition demon wearing all black, just looked at them in a bored way. "Hello Hiei, Botan" Kagome and Kurama greeted them.

"Hn..." Hiei 'hn'ed before saying, "Koenma has a mission for us" he replied to them, going straight to the point

Kagome and Kurama looked at each other before Kurama stood up and held out his hand to help Kagome up. Kagome smiled and accepted, letting him pull her up and into his arms.

Pecking her lips gently, he released her before both of them turned to the others. They couldn't help but chuckle (in Kurama's case) or giggle (in Kagome's case) at the expression on their friends' faces.

"W…What wa-" Yusuke started to say when Kurama replied, "We'll explain later guys. We should take care of the mission from Koenma first, right?"

They agreed and left for the mission after getting all the information from Koenma in the spirit world. Keiko had gone back home after being assured that the mission would not be too dangerous and that Kagome would handle any injuries if they happened to go through any difficulty during the mission

About five hours later they returned from the mission with Yusuke grumbling a bit saying, "that was such an easy mission. The toddler didn't need to call us all for it…"

The others agreed only for Kagome to reply, "He just didn't want to take any risks, Yusuke" in her sweet voice. Kurama looked at her with pride at her answer.

Remembering something, Yusuke stopped and turned to Kagome and Kurama, who were walking beside each other, holding hands. Pointing at them, he said, "Now, spill it"

At their questioning looks, Yusuke pointed to their entwined hands and said, "Explain… Since when have you two been together? And how is it no one else figured out that you were together in the first place?"

Kagome smiled and said, "Kurama-kun and I got together about a week ago when I went over to his house to study for the test that was going to take place the next day.'" She looked up at him and smiled lovingly.

"While studying, it seems Youko took over and kissed Kagome. He, as well as I, had wanted to do that since the first time we met her in spirit world actually. So he grabbed the chance and kissed her before I could gain control over our body again. When I did, Kagome was kissing us back. That was when I asked her out and she accepted. Since we're in the same school and class, our relationship stayed strong." Kurama continued what Kagome started.

"As for why we kept our relationship a secret, you know Kurama-kun's nature right?" At their nod, she continued, "Youko wanted to keep it a secret and see how long it would take you all to figure out that we are together. It seems Hiei was the first one to figure it out." She looked at the said fire-apparition as he smirked, "He confronted us soon after the first day he saw us acting like a couple and we agreed to it. He wanted to see how long it would take you to figure it out too, so he hid the fact that he knew what was going on."

She giggled softly at the others' stunned expressions before saying, "He wasn't the only one who figured it out actually. Soon after him, our families figured it out too." She said, leaning against Kurama's chest as he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her slim waist gently while resting his chin on her shoulder.

"They completely agreed to our relationship, so much so that my mother and Kagome's mother have already started planning our future wedding." He chuckled softly in her ear as Kagome blushed at the latter part of her boyfriend's sentence.

Yusuke and Hiei smirked while Kuwabara smiled at them in understanding, a bit shocked at the last part of Kurama's sentence.

They talked for a while longer before separating to go to their own houses, or in Hiei's case to Genkai's temple.

Kurama walked Kagome home, holding her hand all the way. They walked along in comfortable silence, content to make small talk every once in a while. Finally, about ten minutes later, they reached the stairs leading to the Sunset shrine, Kagome's home.

Turning her towards him, Kurama took Kagome into his arms and smiled at her. Kagome smiled back, seeing the gold tinge in her boyfriend's emerald green eyes, knowing that Youko was just beneath the surface.

She closed her eyes in anticipation as Kurama leaned down and took her lips in a soft yet gently passionate kiss. A few minutes later they pulled apart and hugged each other, sighing softly in content.

They smiled; the others had finally come to know about their relationship, they wouldn't have to hide it anymore. With that, Kagome looked at her boyfriend and said, "I think we should-"

But before she could complete what she was saying, she heard her mother, Kunloon call her, "Kagome-dear? Is that you?" they both looked at each other and smiled before Kagome replied to her mother, "Coming, mama"

"Bye, Kurama-kun. I'll see you tomorrow at school" she said to her love. He smiled back and nodded in acceptance. "Alright, Kagome-chan" he said to her before leaning forward and giving her a sweet good night kiss on her lips. "I love you." He said finally making Kagome blush cutely and smile, "I love you too." She said and with a final kiss to Kurama's lips, she ran up the stairs to her home.

Kurama watched his love run away and smiled softly before thinking, 'Now we can show affection in public, Kagome-chan. I don't really care about what our fanclubs say anyway.'

With that, he looked up the stairs one last time and turned to head home, smiling.

*****fin*****

How was it???

Good??? Bad??? Should I make a sequel???? Please review….

Anyways…. Hope you liked it… thanx or reading…. Also, I wanted to change the name of the fic… need help there. Plz suggest names….


	2. Dealing with fanpeople!

Dealing with fanpeople!!

_**A/N: hey… it's me again…. Thank you for the reviews you gave for 'Kurama's secret'… I'm glad you enjoyed it…. Because many of you wanted me to write a sequel to 'Kurama's secret', I've decided to convert this oneshot to a collection of interconnected oneshots featuring Kurama and Kagome. There may be some Youko and Kagome in it too…. So ENJOY!!!**_

ENJOY!!

"Bye mama. I'm leaving" Kagome shouted to her mom the next day as she left for school, wearing the girls' magenta school uniform of Meiou high. She ran down the stairs leading to the shrine, only to slow down when she saw her boyfriend waiting for her at the bottom of said staircase wearing the boys' school uniform of their school.

Smiling when she remembered that they don't need to hide their relationship anymore, she ran down the rest of the stairs and wrapped her arms around Kurama's neck in a loving yet gentle hug.

Kurama chucked softly and wrapped his arms around Kagome's slim waist as well, returning her hug gently. He couldn't help but feel happy that he and Kagome won't have to hide their feelings any longer. He knew that Kagome was happy about that fact from the way the happiness had been radiating off of her since the previous day.

He placed her back onto her feet and smiled at her when she pulled back slightly to look at him. She closed her eyes as he leaned down to give her a soft kiss on her lips. She sighed contentedly before softly returning his kiss. He flicked his tongue over her lower lip gently, silently asking for permission to enter her warm, sweet cavern to which she opened her mouth without hesitation.

He explored every part of her mouth, just the way he had several times before, memorizing every part of her sweet cavern yet again. He smiled softly against her lips when she gently pushed his tongue back into his mouth using her tongue and then started to explore his mouth as well. He and Youko both loved the way she seemed to enjoy their soft caresses and kisses.

Neither of them were forceful when they were with her. They let her do everything at her pace. They knew that Kagome was too sweet and a bit shy and were glad that she was theirs. So, they remained patient for her, and they were rewarded when Kagome started opening up to them. In the same way, Kurama had started opening up to her and told her everything about how they feel.

They both were overjoyed when Kagome had accepted their advances and started to make a few shy ones herself. Now, Kagome just loved to kiss either of them. She seemed to enjoy the hugs, caresses, kisses, gentle touches, cuddles and nuzzles they shared as much as either of them seemed to enjoy them.

Now back to the story, they continued kissing for a while until the lack of oxygen forced them to part. They panted softly, foreheads connected, eyes closed, just enjoying being in each others embrace.

A few minutes later, Kagome smiled softly, opened her eyes and looked at her love with a soft look in her sapphire depths. Kurama looked back at her with such a loving look that she blushed a soft pink hue under the intensity of his emerald gaze.

Finally getting control over her blush, Kagome looked at Kurama and said, "Don't you think we should be leaving for school, Kurama-kun?" she asked him in her soft voice.

Kurama nodded and kissed her forehead gently before saying, "You're right Kagome-chan. Let's leave then, shall we?" Catching her soft, delicate hand in his own larger one and picking up both their bags, which had fallen down when Kagome had hugged him, with his free hand, he pulled her along with him gently, leading her in the direction of their school.

Kagome followed beside him, a soft smile on her face, tightening her grip on his hand gently. Kurama looked at her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze to which she squeezed back as they continued on their way.

They were contented with the companionable silence between them as they awaited reaching school. Kagome blushed cutely when she heard a couple of old ladies on the street look at them and comment on what a cute couple they are.

Kagome loved Kurama a lot yet she felt shy when people commented about them both looking good as a couple. She still didn't get what such a polite, sweet, handsome, brave, smart, practically perfect boy like Kurama liked about her. Kurama had always treated her well, complimented her and shown her what it felt like to be loved yet she still felt a bit hesitant when she was anywhere near his fangirls. They praised him so much that sometimes… she felt as though she doesn't deserve someone as perfect as him.

But she was happy that he loved her and she loved him more that anything. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize where they were going, trusting her boyfriend to take her to school without leading her elsewhere instead.

So, she was a bit surprised when she found herself pinned to a wall in an empty alleyway near their school with Kurama looking at her with a concerned look marring his handsome features. He leaned forward and connected their foreheads before saying, "I know what you're thinking about Kagome-chan. Know this- you're the only one I love, the only one I and Youko want and the only one who we don't want to lose."

He said it with so much love that all the hesitation in Kagome's mind, flew out of her head in an instant. Smiling she said, "I love you both too."

Kurama smiled at her and pecked her lips softly before holding her hand and making his way to Meiou high with her by his side.

As soon as they stepped into the school campus, the stares started being directed at them both. They walked past the still students, ignoring the glares the opposite sex were giving them- boys to Kurama and girls to Kagome.

Sighing, Kagome stepped closer to Kurama, feeling comforted by the warmth and the comfort only he and his demonic counterpart could offer her. Feeling _his_ Kagome step closer to him, Kurama looked at her, a soft smile on his face, loving the way she pulled herself closer to him.

He slipped his hand from around her hand to wrap his arm around Kagome's waist. He pulled her as close to him as possible as they continued walking towards their class. He smiled at her soft pink blush as they walked towards their destination.

Soon enough they reached their class and entered, Kurama's arm still wrapped around Kagome's waist. They made their way to their desks, which were beside each other. Sitting down in their places, they looked up when the other students crowded around the two desks and started asking them questions.

Fortunately, a few minutes later, the teacher entered the classroom and started the lesson. Kagome and Kurama looked at each other and smiled, relieved that the enquiries about their behavior towards each other would be delayed till lunch.

The day continued but when it was finally time for lunch, Kagome stood and made her way to her love's desk, only to lean against the table, both of them waiting for the other students to start their questions.

Within minutes, the desk was surrounded by the students as all of them started raining questions on them at the same time.

Questions like, 'What was that this morning?' 'Why were you two holding hands?' 'Why did you have your arm around Kagome-sama's waist, Minamino?' and other such questions were thrown at them from all the others

The couple looked at each other before Kurama answered for the both of them, "We both have been together since a week ago. We both fell for each other and confessed when I couldn't hold my feelings for Kagome-chan in any more"

They explained to the others the same way they had explained to their friends the previous day. When that was done, the couple left to eat something for lunch before the bell sounded for the classes to begin again, knowing that their fanclubs wouldn't dissipate so soon.

About ten minutes later, the bell sounded and classes began again. The day continued the same way. Finally when the bell rang for the classes to end, the couple made their way out of the school as fast as they could. They new their fanclubs weren't over the fact that they both weren't available anymore and they didn't want to get into any trouble.

They slowed down when they were far enough from the school, only for them both to sigh in relief. Kurama pulled Kagome towards him and buried his face in her raven waterfall, savoring the sweet smell of her shampoo and the soft feel of her hair.

Kagome wrapped her arms around him as well and sighed contentedly as the smell of fresh roses surrounded her. That smell was her favourite and only Kurama and Youko could ever smell that way.

They pulled away from each other, only for Kurama to pull out a rose, devoid of its thorns, from his hair and tuck it behind Kagome's ear. He cupped her cheek gently, before bending his neck a bit to place his lips on her soft pink ones.

He kissed her for a little while, loving the sweet taste of her mouth and smiled when she gave a soft moan. He gently deepened the kiss, exploring her warm, wet cavern before pulling away.

They panted softly before looking at each other, soft smiles covering their lips. Pecking her lips gently, Kurama said, "Let's go on a date, love."

Kagome blushed but agreed to his offer, letting him pull her off towards their destination gently- a destination unknown to her, but she trusted her boyfriend to take her to a proper place.

*****fin*****

How was it??? I know the end is a bit difficult to believe since I've not explained it properly but plzzz bear with me…..

Good??? Bad??? Please review….

Anyways…. Hope you liked it… thanx or reading….

For the next oneshot, I want you all to vote….

Should I make it about their date or should I skip that part????

Please review…….


	3. Interrupted date

Interrupted Date???

_**Kagome and Kurama's date is interrupted by some unexpected company….**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Anime/Manga, characters I use in my fic… unfortunately….**_

_**Warning: Characters may be OOC… quite fluffy… don't like don't read… simple as pie…. Hehe….**_

ENJOY!!

Still dressed in their school uniforms, Kagome and Kurama made their way to Kagome's favourite café for their date. It was a reasonably large café named '_**Lovers' Paradise'**_ and true to its name, it really was like Lovers' Paradise.

It had small booths with round brown tables and comfy couches for two to four people and a one-way glass wall (a wall made of glass through which you can see what's outside but the people outside can't see you….it really exists!!! I've seen it in a movie) with a gorgeous view of the greenery on the other side of the wall where a beautiful park was. The walls in the café were a beautiful beige with red heart-shaped balloons randomly placed all around the café. It was a self-serve café where all things from chocolates, drinks, pastries, desserts and snacks were available. On the outside of the café, it was a soft reddish-brown in color with the name of said café written above the door in curvy red letters and red hearts on each side of the name.

It was a very famous café yet it was never full. Apart from that, it had a very peaceful and loving atmosphere inside the café since all the couples entering it would only cuddle and talk to each other in soft voices.

It was Kagome's favourite café since it was so pure and perfect "just like her" as Kurama put it when they had come to it for their first date. The first time they had entered the café on a date; the people at the café had turned their heads towards the couple and smiled, seeing as how perfect the two of them looked together.

Now back to the story, Kagome and Kurama reached the café and entered it, smiling at the two girls at the serving counter. One of them had shoulder-length brown hair and dark green eyes and the other had hip-length black hair and dark blue eyes. They both were college students. The brown-haired girl was named Sayaka Kirasaki and the black-haired one was named Sayuri Kinomiya.

They both had been attracted to Kurama when he had first entered the café but the moment they had seen Kagome stand next to him, they knew that there could be no couple as cute and perfect as the couple standing at the door to their café.

The girls smiled back at the couple before returning to the customers who were standing in front of them ordering something for themselves and their partners.

Kagome looked at Kurama when he gently squeezed her hand to get her attention. "Come on, Kagome-chan. Let's go to our normal place, shall we?" he said to his raven-haired girlfriend in a soft yet smooth voice. Nodding, the two made their way to the back of the café where the one-way glass wall was.

Sitting down on the couch, Kurama pulled Kagome to sit next to him as they looked at the scenery through the glass. Turning her attention back to her boyfriend, Kagome admired his calm features with a loving gaze. She still didn't understand what Kurama saw in her that made him want her so.

Lost in thought, she absent-mindedly leaned forward to rest her head against his magenta-clad chest. Turning his attention from the scenery outside to his girlfriend, Kurama smiled and wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her into his arms for a loving embrace.

Kagome sighed softly, before saying, "I'm a bit hungry, aren't you, Kura-kun?" she asked in a soft voice, trying to bury herself as much into his warm embrace as she could.

Chuckling softly, Kurama gave her shoulders a soft squeeze before pushing her away slightly, making sure to keep her in his arms. Seeing her soft pleading look, he smiled and gently rubbed his nose against her own, making her smile softly in response.

Pulling away from her, he gently pecked her lips before saying, "why don't you wait here, Kagome-chan? I'll get something for us to eat."

At her nod and smile, he gave her a quick hug before standing up and making his way towards the counter. Kagome smiled before looking out of the one-way glass wall again, lost in thought.

Feeling four different auras moving towards her table, Kagome stiffened, which didn't go unnoticed by her boyfriend as he made his way back to their table with a tray of food. "Kagome/Higurashi" she heard three female and one male voice say/shout.

Turning slowly, she forced a smile on her face, inwardly groaning at the _oh-so perfect_ timing of her friends. Sighing, she stood up and said in an even voice, "Hey guys. It's been a while, ne?"

As soon as she said this, Eri, a girl with shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes, said, "you knew that we were going to bring Hojo here, didn't you, Kagome? Wow! You must really like him to know when and where he would be in the evening."

Kagome sweat-dropped when the other two girls squealed in happiness, and Hojou, a guy with short brown hair and brown eyes, smiled triumphantly at her. Sighing, she looked behind them and with her gaze, asked Kurama to help her. Seeing Kurama smile and nod, Kagome looked back at the four in front of her and smiling apologetically, she said, "Actually, guys I'm here with my boyfriend on a date."

"BOYFRIEND!!!" they all shouted making the people around them look at them all in surprise. Instantly irritated, Kurama walked over to them as Kagome said, "Yes, Boyfriend. And keep it down will you."

Ignoring her words, the four asked, "who?"

Before Kagome could say anything else in reply to the one word question, Kurama placed the tray of food on the table and stepped up next to Kagome, "I'm Kagome-chan's boyfriend. Suuichi Minamino, nice to meet you." He said, bowing like the gentleman he was known to be.

Seeing their wide eyes, the two looked at each other and nodded. Picking up their bags and the Cola and the chips that Kurama had got for them to share, they turned to the three girls and Hojou and with Kurama saying, "We have to go now. But it was nice meeting you all" and Kagome saying, "Bye guys", the couple left the café, smiling at the two girls at the counter before exiting the said café

Sighing softly, Kagome leaned against her boyfriend's shoulder as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry, Kurama-kun. I really didn't know they were going to be there." She buried her face in his shirt, making him chuckle softly before he nuzzled his nose in her raven tresses.

"That's alright, Kagome-chan. It wasn't your fault that they were there, ne?" he said softly in her ear before gently nudging her face up with his nose and kissing her forehead. "Let's go to the park, alright? We'll just finish all this" he lifted the packet of chips he was holding in his hand slightly "there, alright?" he finished, smiling at the raven-haired beauty softly.

Nodding, they made their way to the park to finish their food. About three quarters of an hour later, the two love-birds (:P) made their way to the Sunset Shrine so that Kurama could leave Kagome home before heading home himself.

Reaching the shrine, Kagome turned to her boyfriend and smiled. Kurama smiled back before pulling her closer using their entwined hands. Kissing her lips softly, Kurama pulled away and gently pulled her into a soft hug.

Pulling away from Kurama after a few minutes, Kagome gently kissed his cheek before saying, "I think…" But before she could finish her sentence, she heard her mother's voice shout from the top of the stairs, "Kagome-dear, is that you?"

Kagome turned to the stairs and shouted back, "Yes, Mama. I'll be up in a minute." She smiled as her mother replied back, "Bring Kurama-kun up as well, Kagome. Their family is going to be coming over for dinner in a few minutes anyway"

Smiling, Kagome excitedly turned to the red-haired avatar who smiled back and said, "You were saying something, Ka-go-me-chan?" he said, smiling at her teasingly.

Kagome giggled and smirked a bit before saying, "Yes, I was saying that I think we both should go up. Don't you think so, Kurama-kun?"

Kurama chuckled softly before his eyes started to get a molten gold tinge, showing that his counterpart, Youko, was just under the surface. Kagome smiled as his voice deepened slightly before he smirked and said, "All _**three of us**_ think you're right, koi (love)."

His eyes turned back to the usual emerald green as he said, "Let's go, Kagome-chan" with that he pulled Kagome by the hand up the stairs towards the Shrine. Kagome smiled softly and stepped up to walk next to Kurama before gently holding his arm with her other hand as well.

*****fin*****

How was it??? I know the end is a bit of a cliffy since I've not ended it properly but plzzz bear with me…..

Good??? Bad??? Please review….

By '_**all three**_' I meant, Kurama, Youko and Suuichi...

Anyways…. Hope you liked it… thanx for reading….

:)


End file.
